Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing data in a forwarding database table of a network switch.
Background of the Related Art
A switched fabric is a network topology in which interconnected network switches enable network traffic among a large number of individual network devices such as servers. Each of the individual network devices is connected to one of the switches. However, each switch may be interconnected with one or more other switches. In this manner, a communication, such as an Ethernet frame, may be sent from one network device to another network device through more than one switch. Accordingly, the forwarding of such communications between switches is most efficiently managed if each switch has a forwarding database table that identifies the network location of various network devices.